Handcrafted Housewives
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: After a long wait, Sasuke Uchiha finally returns to Konoha. Poor Hinata is bequested with the mission to watch over Sasuke for a few weeks in his home in the Uchiha Residence, but she can't stop thinking about a certain scenario that took place some time before Sasuke returned...but he has apparently forgotten. She is distracted and vulnerable, and Sasuke is well, Sasuke. R&R. O/G
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: Just for the record before anyone starts correcting me, I am only up to about chapter 500 of the Naruto manga, so if anyone has died or done something please don't tell me the spoilers! This story is just like a spin off you could say from around that time, so please don't anyone try to correct me on any of the details regarding time because I know there probably are characters in the story that will no longer be alive in the actual manga! I just haven't read that far yet! Please R&R!

- Also, it is listed under rating 'T' for now, because I'm not sure whether it's going to get dirty later on or not, and there will probably be some swearing later.

**Warnings: **SasuHina, anti-SasuSaku/NaruHina

**Summary: **After a long wait, Sasuke Uchiha finally returns to Konoha. Poor Hinata is bequested with the mission to watch over Sasuke for a few weeks in his home in the Uchiha Residence, but she can't stop thinking about a certain scenario that took place some time before Sasuke returned...but he has apparently forgotten. She is distracted and vulnerable, and Sasuke is well, Sasuke. R&R. O/G

* * *

_Once had a love, and it was a gas, soon found out, I had a heart of glass._

* * *

"Oh…but…Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata muttered defensively. Hatake Kakashi had just requested a mission be done by the Hyuga heir. It wasn't exactly a difficult mission, it was simple. She didn't even have to leave the village; she could stay at home and not really endanger herself in anyway, but… "Please, sensei, surely there is someone else…I mean; I never really got to know Uchiha-san…"

It was such a simple request; it was stupid that she was being so awkward about it. See, finally, Uchiha Sasuke had come home. After spending a fair amount of time being drilled and kept under constant supervision by the Hokage and even more time being harassed and watched by Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was finally allowed to go back and reside in the Uchiha residence. Slowly, he would be given small missions to do, but for now he was to stay in the village and remain in good hearts with everyone.

It was fair enough that Kakashi had asked Hinata to do the job, but something had happened before, when she was out with Naruto and the rest trying to recover Sasuke…she didn't want to be constantly reminded of it…She shook her head to rid her of the memory. It was uncomfortable enough at the time.

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto? Or any of the others? They would be better at the job than me…they could keep a better eye on him…"

"It's not about keeping an eye on him, Hinata-san. It's just to help him settle down, to remind him that people are behind him and are willing to help him get back to normal. All the jounin have sat and thought about it and we've come to the conclusion that it would be better to have a woman do the job, it's more comforting for a female to be around the house all the time," Kakashi hesitated, waiting for Hinata to speak. She didn't. "It will only be for a couple of weeks, Hinata. You only have to basic things, like watching TV with him, helping him tidy up, cooking for him and things. Generally just giving him some company."

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "B-but…Uchiha-san never seemed the type to want company…"

Kakashi smiled. "You're right there. He probably doesn't want the company. But he should know now that he needs the company, and the assistance. He needs to know everyone doesn't hate him."

But everyone did hate him. Hinata thought of the countless amounts of people in the village who scorned Sasuke for coming back, who were convinced he would only turn on them again and do something ridiculous, who insisted for his immediate execution because he was a _criminal_. "But why me, Kakashi-s-sensei? I mean, I really don't know Uchiha-san much at all! Really! If you think it should be a woman to do this job, then what about Sakura-chan? They were on the same team, your team, Kakashi…wouldn't Sakura be better for the job?"

"Not really a good idea, Hinata-san…" sighed Kakashi. "Sakura is just too…involved with Sasuke. I mean, she really thinks that they will be together forever, but Sasuke is just too wrapped up to be in a relationship with anyone."

"Okay, what about Ino? Or Tenten?"

"Ino is the same as Sakura, maybe even worse. She will assume it's a one-way ticket to being married to Sasuke, and it would only cause arguments between her and Sakura, maybe even competitions, and that's the last thing that Sasuke needs right now. Tenten is busy on an away mission, and when she comes back she is going to be training for her jounin exam. Sasuke needs comfort, and clarity, and we have all agreed that you would be the best one for the job, Hinata."

"Oh…uh…Gosh…" Hinata fiddled with her sleeve and looked at the pavement. If only anyone knew what happened, that night when they were trying to bring Sasuke back…

_Hinata could hear and feel chakra bubbling somewhere nearby. Kiba, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun were all fast asleep in this secluded area in the woods that they had chosen to rest in, but Hinata couldn't sleep. She knew there was someone around, someone spying, someone carefully predicting when to strike…her Byakugan was activated but the mass of chakra that was nearby was so fast, moving quickly, she couldn't tell who or what it was…_

"Okay, Kakashi," Hinata replied quietly. "I'll do the job. I mean, it's an easy job, right? And it'll keep me busy for a while…" She needed to face her fears; maybe doing this mission would do just that.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Good job, Hinata. Best of luck."

* * *

Before heading over to the Uchiha residence, Hinata mooched back home and packed a few things. Her younger sister, Hanabi, came up and sat on the end of the bed. She'd recently become a genin and had just come back from her first mission out of the village. Needless to say, their father was extremely proud of the younger Hyuga girl. Hiashi was recently a lot more forthcoming and proud of Hinata too, which was nice, because there had been a time when he was if anything, ignorant towards her. Gave up on her, thought she was useless. He would probably think that this mission was useless, too.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked, rubbing the steel plate of her forehead protector.

"I have a mission," Hinata sighed, as she folded up some clothes and underwear sets. Hanabi eyed the things her older sister was packing.

"Where? Is it going to be for a long time? It must be, if you're packing a bag."

"Actually, I'm not even leaving the village," Hinata was building up for a teasing from Hanabi. "I have to stay at the Uchiha residence for several weeks. If anything, Hanabi just looked confused.

"What? I don't understand. Why?"

"I have been _chosen_," Hinata sarcastically added emphasis on the last word, "to watch over Uchiha-san."

Hanabi paused for a minute, her eyebrows slowly rising. "That…Is so lame."

"I know!" Hinata threw an old top at Hanabi and pulled her rucksack onto her back. "Will you tell Father, I don't really want to argue with him about this mission…" she was sure her father would have something to say about this ridiculous mission she was doing. He would say that only the weak were picked to do these kinds of stupid tasks. Before Hanabi could reply, Hinata had jumped from her bedroom window and landed gracefully on the ground below. She waved up at her younger sister, and headed out of the Hyuga residence.

* * *

Hinata had been to the canteen for some Bento before she made her way towards Sasuke's home. Now she had food in her belly and was warmer, she felt a lot more confident about the task. Slowly she paced through the silent Uchiha residence.

It really was silent. There were empty houses everywhere, no one played in the streets. Clearly no one had bothered to inhabit the Uchiha houses that left remained even after Sasuke left the village. Well, it was unheard of to live in a home that housed the memories of a sickening massacre…

She tried not to think about that. It was all in the past. She was sure Sasuke wouldn't be impressed if she started waffling on about his brother and all of his dead relatives.

As she came to the main Uchiha house, at the end of the street, she smoothed out her clothes and quickened up her pace a little. She stopped outside the large, wooden door, and rapped the brassy door knocker.

Immediately, like he'd been waiting behind it, Uchiha Sasuke whipped the door open and stared down at Hinata, his onyx glare burning into her. His hair was messy, like he'd just been in the shower, and he was wearing khaki shorts and a vest top. It was warm weather lately, but the room behind Sasuke looked cold and dark. All of Hinata's previous found confidence immediately shattered around her, and the Bento in her stomach churned. His gaze was glassy. Was there a chance he might have forgotten what happened that night?

"_Wh-who's there?" Hinata called out into the dark trees. "Show yourself!" Nothing but a short, spiteful snicker sounded her ears. Who was out there, watching her? She wondered about waking the others, but what would they think if there was nothing there? They would just be irritated with Hinata for wasting their resting time. Not to mention the fact that she _never _did anything herself. It always seemed like she needed someone to be with her…why couldn't she just deal with the situation? Poising herself in her usual Hyuga fighting stance, she sprinted off into the dark forest. _

His stare showed no sign of remembering anything.

"Can I help you?"

"Uchiha..san…" Hinata bowed her head politely and peered up at him. "I've been sent to…stay with you for a few weeks…"

"I don't need it. Thank you, though," Sasuke made to shut the door.

"Uh..but…!" Hinata yelped quickly. "Uchiha-san, I've been told to do this to…keep you company…or something…" Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Look! I don't need the company, okay!"

Hinata winced at his loud, aggressive tone. "W-well, I did tell Kakashi-sensei this…"

"Him. I thought it would be his doing."

"Please, Uchiha-san. It will make them all happy."

For a moment, Sasuke stared into a space at the end of the street, where the last few Uchiha houses were. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the doorframe. "Fine. Whatever. A few weeks, okay?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san," Hinata replied as Sasuke led her into his house. She took off her shoes and set them carefully by the door.

"And less of the Uchiha-san," he muttered under his breath. He retired into a room on the left that Hinata assumed as his bedroom, and slammed the door.

* * *

**A.N**I hope this is liked! I really want to continue writing it and I have quite a few ideas...please tell me what you think by reviewing :) thank you xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Hope everyone likes :)

* * *

_It was dark, so dark. The trees were getting thicker and denser the further Hinata went. She could hear someone jumping from branch to branch, but the noise echoed everywhere, she couldn't tell if she was chasing this person, or if he was chasing her…_

Hinata woke in the dark room with a start. She yawned and stretched, and sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead. It wasn't the first time she was startled awake by the same plaguing dream. She looked around the small guest room of Sasuke's house. The curtains were dark and dusty, the bedding was thin and the carpet was worn. She shivered in her night dress and squinted in the dark for her bag. When she found it, she pulled out a jumper and wrapped it around her frame. It was so cold!

What was she meant to do in this mission, anyway? Sasuke had made it clear he wasn't remotely interested in this 'company' thing, by shutting himself in his bedroom with his TV turned up loud. Hinata had been here five days now and he'd hardly said two words to her. She sighed, and got properly dressed in the dark. When she was done, she pulled the curtains open, blinking in the bright light. She was so used to the dull darkness of Sasuke's house; the sun shining through was a shock.

Perhaps she'd go out today, and talk to someone else. Maybe they could give her some tips on what to do. She tip-toed through the house, and into the kitchen. Sasuke didn't seem to be around, and his bedroom door was still closed, so she presumed he was still asleep. All the more reason to be as quiet as possible. After scanning through the cupboards and the refrigerator, she soon realised they'd eaten all the boxed and microwaved food. Hinata had forgotten the last time she ate a proper, cooked meal. It was probably the bento that she had at the canteen before she arrived here.

"I should go shopping…" she mumbled to herself. "Really, Sasuke should pay half…" she hesitated, looking at the closed door. She really didn't want to ask him, but she couldn't afford to buy enough food for two people. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

He didn't respond. She knocked again. Still no answer. Slowly, she pushed the door open a crack and peered through.

Sasuke was sat on his bed, staring straight at her. Immediately, Hinata shut the door and spun around, leaning against it and breathing heavily. "Come in…" Sasuke muttered some expletives under his breath as Hinata carefully made her way back into his bedroom. She felt so uncomfortable. He was sat on his bed, half naked, his gaze on the television. He had his arms above his head, and his muscles rippled down his shoulders and chest. He had such big, strong shoulders. When had Sasuke become so bulky and strong? He didn't look like the same, depressive child he had been before he left the village all those years ago. He was a _man_. "What are you staring at?" He snapped. "What do you want?"

His voice was so sudden and aggravated that Hinata was startled. Her voice cracked and wavered. "I-I…Ah…Uchiha-san…um…"

"Argh, what did I say about calling me that?!" Sasuke shouted, flinging the remote control at the wall behind Hinata. She shrieked and ducked, sliding down against the door. She couldn't control herself. She could feel a lump rising in her throat and her lips shaking. She wrapped her arms around her head and started sobbing.

There was a silence for quite a while. Sasuke was just staring down at Hinata as she cried into her knees against his bedroom door. Why had he shouted at her? She couldn't understand. Unless it was because…

No.

It couldn't be.

It must be.

Because he knew what he had done, before, and must be embarrassed about it. He was an Uchiha, he was proud, he was full of himself. He didn't want to be held down by memories like…

_Hinata stopped in a clearing, trying to catch her breath. Who was following her? When was he going to man up and step out? She heard that snicker again. "Who is there? Come out!" She shouted into the trees. Suddenly, he did just that. He was pale, so ghostly pale, he practically glowed in the darkness. He was wearing a shirt and was holding the long, thin blade of the katana in his hand. Hinata twitched, blinking at the sword. She was a close combat fighter. One strike with that sword and she would be out. There was also the added possibility that the blade was poisoned. She backed up slowly, her hands out in front of her. "U-Uchiha…san…" _

"_Hyuga?" Sasuke looked directly into her eyes, stepping towards her slowly. Hinata continued to back up. "Hinata, is it?"_

"_Oof…" Hinata whimpered quietly as she made contact with a tree she had been unconsciously backing into. Before she could find a way out, Sasuke was in front of her. He moved fast. "Y-yes…Hinata…" _

"_Hinata. You're nervous," Sasuke held his hand out and touched the side of Hinata's face. She flinched. "Why are you scared, Hinata-chan?" Hinata shook uncontrollably. 'Chan'? Why was he harboring her here? Why had he not killed her yet? Why was she so damn scared?_

"_Please…please…Uchiha-san…" _

"_What? What do you want?" Sasuke pressed closer against her. I've been watching you since you left the Leaf forest. Naruto is extremely loud, no change there. The woman whom I travel with could sense his huge chakra." _

"_Y-you...watching…us…" _

"_Yes, especially you, Hinata." _

"_Me?"_

_Sasuke nodded, smirking. What was this look in his eye? He seemed…purely evil. "I don't know how I didn't notice you when we were kids, Hinata. Now look at you. You're a treat for the eyes," his words rolled off his tongue, smooth like melted toffee. Hinata dared to make eye contact with him. "You've matured…these hips…beautiful child-bearing hips…" His other hand grasped her waist and stroked down to her hips and backside. She shivered, but she couldn't tell him to get off her. He could take her head off with that sword. "Your breasts…they would feed the hungry mouths of plenty of Uchiha children." Hinata blinked in shock. What was he suggesting?_

Hinata wiped her eyes and pushed the memory to the back of her mind. Sasuke was different now. That much had been instilled in all of the people of Konoha when he came back. He wasn't evil anymore. The Sasuke she met that fateful night was a complete different person. She looked up at Sasuke, who was staring into space. It seemed he was remembering the time as well. Accidentally, her wobbly gaze dropped to his lap. The bulge in his pants seemed to suggest he was definitely thinking of _something_. He caught her looking and pulled his sheets over his lap, scowling. "Why were you crying?" He hissed.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…I…I just wasn't expecting you to…to shout so much…"

Sasuke blinked at her, waiting. He sighed, shaking his head. "I know. I guess, I'm sorry."

"It's just…I didn't exactly…want to do this task…but I thought it could help you…and I want to help you, Sasuke-kun…I think what I'm saying is, I'm trying to help you…"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Hinata watched him intently, waiting for a response. "I know, Hinata. It's just strange for me, coming back here and having to get back into normal life." His eyes snapped open. "I can't help that I get angry so quickly. I'm an angry person. I've had a lot of shit in my life. I can't have you crying like a baby in the corner every time I raise my voice."

Hinata nodded. "I-I know…Sasuke-kun."

"So, what did you come in here for in the first place?"

"Urm…well…you have no food left…at all…so I was going to go shopping, but I don't have enough money to buy food for both of us…"

"You want money?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata flushed scarlet.

"No! Not like that! It's for you as well!" Hinata was mortified.

"Whatever. I'll come with you."

"Y-you will?" Hinata was slightly surprised. She hadn't expected that Sasuke would even bother getting out of bed. He'd not been out into the village since the Hokage let him go back home.

"Yeah," Sasuke got out of bed and stretched in front of the window, letting the sheet drop to the floor and leaving him in his boxers. It seemed his 'problem' had disappeared, anyway. Hinata averted her gaze as Sasuke started getting dressed. "I need to get out, really."

"Okay. Well…if you don't want to go with me, I'll head off now, if you-"

"—why would I not want to go with you?" Sasuke straightened up, running a hand through his scruffy, black hair.

"Oh…er…I don't know…I mean…"

Sasuke pushed past Hinata and went into the hallway. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there mumbling all day?"

Hinata nodded and hurried after Sasuke.

She couldn't understand why people were _staring _so much. Hinata swallowed, desperate not to make eye contact with anyone. Sakura and Ino were the worst. They had been sat in the front porch of a little coffee shop when they spotted her with Sasuke. Ino had coughed and spluttered coffee all over Sakura's front, and then they sat muttering and gawping at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?" Sasuke had stopped, peering at a menu board outside a cafeteria.

"Everyone's looking at us…"

He looked up, first at Hinata, and then in a roundabout motion around them. "Huh. So they are." He turned back to the menu board. "I'm hungry, shall we go here?"

"Everyone is s-staring!"

"Stop worrying about it," hissed Sasuke, and without thinking, he grabbed her hand. Hinata looked down at the larger hand clasped around hers, her eyes wide. What was he thinking? This would only make the situation worse! "Come on, we're eating here."

"Oh…" Hinata didn't really have time to say anything else as she was dragged into the cafeteria. He led Hinata to a small secluded corner the back where it was a little darker, and practically sat her down.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um…I…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and Hinata wondered if he was counting to ten in his head. "What's your favourite?"

"Bento…"

"Bento it is," Sasuke spun around on his heel and walked up to the counter. Hinata put her elbows on the table and rested her face in her hands, sighing. Was this a date? Was Uchiha Sasuke taking her on a _date_? Did he feel bad because he made her cry earlier? Or did he not realise that led her into the quiet table in a restaurant, the one out of the way, the one usually reserved for _couples_? Would people think that they were a _couple_? Hinata swore in her head.

"_What are you saying, Uchiha-san?" Hinata whispered, peeking up at Sasuke through her eyelashes. _

"_You don't have to be so polite, Hinata…Sasuke is fine…" Sasuke replied. His body was practically pressed against hers now, she could feel the heat coming off him, and she was sure he would be able to feel the blood pounding through her body. She was so terrified. _

"_I'm sorry," she breathed, returning her gaze to a button on his shirt. _

"_You're beautiful, Hinata-chan…" Sasuke was drinking her in, his words making Hinata feel…how did she feel? No one had ever commented on her looks before. No one had complimented her for anything. She felt…she really did feel like he was saying…beautiful. But she was so scared. "So beautiful. You would break someone's heart. But not mine." She could hear the grin in Sasuke's voice. "Look at me." Hinata lifted her head up slightly, and his forehead pressed against hers. His dark gaze was intense, burning a hole in her. She couldn't look away. Completely locking her in. "I want you, Hinata-chan." _

"_W-want…no…I don't understand…"_

"_It's not very easy being me, you know, Hinata. I have so much to do lately…No time to…treat myself to some of life's pleasures," his gaze scanned up and down Hinata's body again, and she had an urge to cover herself with her arms. "You are one of life's pleasures, Hinata. It's time I treated myself."_

"What you thinking about?!" Someone shouted suddenly, bringing Hinata back to Earth. Stood on the table in front of her was Kiba.

"AH!" Hinata gasped, catching her breath and recovering from the sudden shock. "Kiba-kun!"

"Where have you been all week, Hinata-chan?" Kiba was still shouting, and he was right in front of Hinata.

"Oh…I've had a mission…"

"Where? Who are you here with?" Kiba jumped off the table and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Me," said Sasuke suddenly. Kiba and Hinata both looked up and noticed the Uchiha standing over them, glaring at Kiba and holding the tray of Bento. He dropped the tray on the table a little harder than he should; Hinata had to jump to grab the two glasses of water before they spilled and spoiled the food. "You're in my seat."

Kiba stood up instantly. "Oh…Sasuke…what are you doing here…"

"Having some lunch with Hinata. Is that okay with you?"

Kiba nodded, and backed off slowly. "Okay…see you later, Hinata…Sasuke…" Confusion was evident all over poor Kiba's face. Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. She made a mental note to apologize later.

"What was his problem…" muttered Sasuke as he sat down and tucked into his bento.

Hinata was relieved that Sasuke didn't grab her hand again after they had finished their lunch and were headed for the grocery store. He seemed in a much better mood than he was before, nodding and greeting people as they passed. Hinata felt better too, after some food, and tried to stop paying as much attention to all the people staring at them.

Even when they got to the grocery store and took the trolley to the clerk, Sasuke didn't accept Hinata's half of the payment.

"Really, you know, I don't mind-"

"Shut up, Hinata," he muttered under his breath as he handed the money to the clerk behind the counter. He passed her some carrier bags and headed towards the exit. Hinata followed. They didn't say much as they walked back to Sasuke's house, and even as they unpacked the shopping. Hinata couldn't help but notice how..._ unorganized_...he was. There was literally plates and cups and packages food stuffed into any cupboard. Automatically she started rearranging things. As like any other woman on the planet, she couldn't bare to see kitchen cupboards in disorder. Hell, she couldn't bare to see anything in disorder.

She expected Sasuke to retire into his bedroom, but instead he poured a glass of orange juice and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, sipping it slowly, his eyes on Hinata. She was immediately reminded of _that _time.

Did he know? Could he remember? Was there some chance that it had all just been a wild spin off of her imagination? The pang between her legs told her otherwise. She immediately pressed her knees together. Sasuke's gaze dropped to her legs, he'd clearly noticed the feelings her body language was trying to hide. But Hinata couldn't understand why he didn't mention it, didn't make a sly joke or anything to show that he remembered the incident.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" He cocked an eyebrow, his stare lingering on her breasts for longer than it should. She struggled to refrain from pulling her arms around herself to protect herself from his gaze. Yes, he definitely remembered.

"Oh...nothing, Sasuke-kun," she forced a smile, and screwed up the last empty carrier bag.

"Tell me, why did Kakashi not get anyone else to do this job? If he was really a clever ninja then he wouldn't have put _you _on this mission," a flash of red shimmered in his eyes. "Or does he not know what happened?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she gripped the counter behind her. "Wh...what happened..."

"You know what I'm talking about, Hinata-_chan_," he smirked. Hinata pleaded with her inner God that this was a joke. This wasn't supposed to be _that _Sasuke.

"No," she adjusted her composure, trying to look confident. "He doesn't know."

"Does _anyone_ know?" he asked, moving closer.

"No. No one knows."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Wow! I just want to thank you all for the reviews! I really didn't think anyone would like this story! Just a few pointers I want to add before I jump into the story. Some reviewers have made some comments, not openly stating that Sasuke is OCish in the story, but hinting at it…I know the talkative Sasuke is just a little OC – but I like to think that Sasuke _did _get chattier in Shippuuden. After all, he is a teenage boy now…he's going to have urges and make indecent comments when there's booty right in front of him ;D haha, enjoy~ Keep reviewing, it makes me really happy :D

* * *

"_I can't, Uchiha-san, stop!" _

_Sasuke clapped a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! You don't want them to hear you, do you?" Sasuke motioned in the direction where the rest of her friends lay sleeping. "You don't want them to see what's happening…" Sasuke's entire body was pressed against her, his lips brushing her ear, his words sifting through her like butter. "It's okay…you don't need to be afraid…it won't hurt…" _

"_No…please…" his hand was pushing its way up the front of her tracksuit top. When that same, large, calloused palm made contact with her bare breast, she gasped. "Sasuke…"_

"_No bra?" he sniggered to himself. "Do you want me to stop, Hinata-chan?" his fingers worked around her breast, teasing her nipple. She screwed up her face and tried to stifle the moan that was forming itself in her throat. _

"_Ah…Sasuke-kun…" _

"_You don't, do you…" he licked her ear softly. "You know it's the best thing to do. Because if you don't, I'll only find you anyway."_

Hinata woke with a start again. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, and rolled over on her side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed suddenly, falling out of bed. Sasuke sat up, rubbing his forehead and groaning.

"Fucking…ears…urgh…"

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she cried, covering herself up. She was completely naked apart from her underwear.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" he sat up properly, squinting in the light. When he noticed Hinata, sat on the floor under the window, trying to cover her breasts, he laughed. "You sleep _naked_?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, actually, if you think about it theoretically, you're in _my _house, so it's my bed."

"Did…we…" Hinata scanned over Sasuke. He had no clothes on either. He shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. I guess I drunk a little too much Sake with Naruto last night."

"Oh…" Hinata had gone to bed early. Sasuke had unnerved her a great deal yesterday, acting weird when they came home from shopping, so she'd retired to her bedroom before it even got dark. She'd spent a great deal of the time staring at the TV in her bedroom, not really watching it, just replaying the incident that happened over and over in her mind. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Will you get that," Sasuke yawned, burying his face into his pillow.

Hinata stood up, glancing at Sasuke to make sure he wasn't looking at her, and pulled on a t-shirt that was strewn on the floor. It was still slightly dark in the bedroom, because the shutters on the window were closed, so she couldn't tell who's the t-shirt was…but it didn't matter. It was probably only Neji or Kiba or Shino checking up on her. She tip-toed out to the corridor, and unlocked the door.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata blinked in the sunlight, waiting for the figures in front of her to stop being blurred, pink and orange shapes…pink…and orange…

"Hinata!" Sakura's voice was shrill. "What are you doing?!"

"Hinata….chan…" Naruto was looking down at her long, bare legs.

"Ah…Naruto-kun…!" Hinata felt her face beginning to swell up with redness. She covered her mouth up, realising she didn't have any trousers on. "Ah!" She charged off, back into the darkness of the house.

"Ugh…" she heard Sasuke swearing as she dived back into her bed, momentarily forgetting that Sasuke was still in it. She pulled the covers up over her legs, just as Naruto and Sakura charged into the bedroom.

"What is going on?" Sakura cried. She looked mortified.

"Sasuke…heh…" Naruto adjusted his forehead protector and grinned. Sasuke scowled at Naruto and pulled on his discarded shirt from last night. "Sasuke, what's going on here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here, Hinata!" Saskura was almost as scarlet in the face as Hinata, who was burying her face in the sheets, trying to succumb from the embarrassment of Naruto seeing her with no trousers on.

"I…I…ah…"

"Hinata is staying here with me for a few weeks," muttered Sasuke. "What's it to you?" He glared specifically at Sakura. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Well, Sakura-chan and I have a mission today, we thought you might want to come along?!" Naruto shouted. Hinata winced.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know that I'm not allowed out missions just yet, Naruto."

"Oh..yeah…" Naruto looked away. Hinata dared to look up at Naruto. She knew what it was; Sasuke had come back from being a wanted ninja and now Naruto expected them to be the best of friends again. Sure, they'd been out last night but Sasuke had probably drunk himself to death because he didn't really want to make a bad impression, but also didn't want to have to sit and talk about 'the good old days' with Naruto.

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked, glaring a bit too harshly at the navy haired kunoichi. "Do you want to come along for the mission?"

"Ah…well…I would…except…um…"

"Hinata's staying here with me," Sasuke replied, stony eyed. "It is her mission after all."

"Huh? That's weird, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looked puzzled. "Just last night you were saying you couldn't wait until you could have some privacy! I mean, I didn't realise that it was Hinata that was here, but…"

"Gh…" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Hinata blinked at Sasuke, trying not to feel hurt. She _shouldn't_ feel hurt. After all, it was Sasuke…he had made it clear to her in the first place that he didn't really want her there. It had only been in the last day or so that he'd tried to make a bit more of a conscious effort…

"Um…"

"How about it, Hinata?" Sakura forced a smile at Hinata. It was obvious that she just wanted Hinata out of the way of the boy she adored, but Hinata was a little upset about the fact that Sasuke had been talking about her that way, especially when they had spent an _alright _day together…apart from the awkwardness yesterday afternoon.

"Okay. I'll come along. It can't t-take too long, right?"

"Day or two at max," replied Naruto with a grin. "You ready then, Hinata?"

"Um…I'll get dressed." Hinata moved to another room after scrabbling a few things together, holding her t-shirt as far down her thighs as she could on the way.

"Hinata is staying here _with me_," hissed Sasuke, when Hinata had shut the door behind her.

"I don't know what your problem is, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura. "Clearly you don't want Hinata here with you, or you wouldn't have said that to Naruto last night.

* * *

_Hinata could feel something hard digging into her leg, and she bit her lip. She was scared, but strangely excited at the same time. What was wrong with her? Was she in some kind of strange genjutsu? She couldn't _actually _be going along with this…could she? _

"_Sa…Sasuke…"_

"_Mm…" Sasuke leaned forward and licked her bottom lip softly, before pressing his mouth against hers. Hinata had never been kissed before. It was warm and enticing; his lips were full and moist and applied a generous but gentle amount of pressure to force her mouth open. His tongue darted in and rubbed against hers seductively, and she automatically felt herself kissing him back, her eyes closing. His hands wrapped around her fully and ran up the back of her tracksuit top, rubbing the small of her back. She moaned into his mouth softly. "You like it, don't you," he whispered, his nose rubbing hers as he stared into her eyes, onyx black meeting her soft white. "You _want _it." _

"_No…ah…Sasuke…" her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he bit gently into her neck. _

"_I know it's hard…but you know if you don't give in…" he glanced over again to the direction of where her teammates were sleeping peacefully. "I will wake them up, and it won't be pretty."_

"_Oh…but…I'm…"_

"_It's okay," he grinned into her neck. "I'll be gentle."_

Bouncing through the trees with Naruto didn't really help Hinata to try and forget the incident. She shuddered every time they passed through a clearing, trying not to visualise every kiss, every hot breath, every goose bump that stood up on her skin when his fingers ran over it…she closed her eyes. Maybe she should've stayed back there with him.

After all, back in Konoha, Sasuke was gritting his teeth and pulling on clean clothes, ready to sneak past the chunin that stood guard at the gates.


End file.
